


Want

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Want

"What do you want from me?" Harry yelled.

"What on earth are you on about, Potter?" Snape replied coolly.

"You! This! Us!" Harry ran his hands through his hair.

He should have known nothing would be easy with Snape.

"Us?"

"I spent two months visiting you in hospital, six more making sure you were acquitted. Helped find you a flat—"

"You seek compensation? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but surely you realise I am far from wealthy."

"Oh, for—I don't want your money, I want you."

Snape stared. "You _want_ me?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."


End file.
